


Alex Dunphy x Reader - "I'm not gay!"

by SapphicFanfic



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Modern Family (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFanfic/pseuds/SapphicFanfic
Summary: I have a modern family obsession and there's very little self-insert fanfic out there so I figured, why don't I fill a little bit of that void with my idiocy?I hope you enjoy it!Takes place from around, late Season 5/6 onwards but Alex still goes to school :)Obviously, I do not own Modern Family or any of the characters.
Relationships: Alex Dunphy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. New School, New Friend?

Y/N - Your Name  
R/N - Room Number

~ A Few Months Ago ~

You took a deep breath, and sighed. Today was the day, you were finally going to go to your new school. Your family tended to move around a lot for "work reasons" but your dad had finally managed to get a stable job.

"Maybe you'd actually make some long-lasting friends" You thought to yourself, as you stepped through the big double doors of the school and made your way to your locker. That thought lasted about 2 minutes, because the second some older kids noticed you were the new kid, they stormed over, smirking and cracking their knuckles.

"Hey, who's the new dork?" The tallest one mocked.  
"Hell if I know, do I look like I'd be friends with that thing?" The somewhat shorter boy laughed cruelly.  
"Bahaha, true!" The blonde girl stood between the two of them laughed.  
"C-Can I help you guys..?" You asked nervously, already having a vague idea of how the following events were going to play out.  
"Yeah, do us a favour and slam yourself into that locker so we don't have to." The shorter boy retorted  
"Aha.. ha.." You chuckled awkwardly.  
"I don't remember saying I was joking." The tallest guy towered over you, grabbing your shoulder and slamming your somewhat-weak body into the metallic lockers.  
"Ouch.." You rubbed your shoulder, seething from the pain.  
"What was that, little shit?" The blonde girl asked, stood over your hunched-over body.  
"Nothing." You replied, staring down at your shoes.  
"That's what I thought." She smirked.  
"Let's get outta here, I'm bored." The tallest guy said, and the other two followed behind him.

Annoyed, you dusted yourself off and stood back up, putting some of your books in your locker and shutting it. Once you shut it, you noticed a girl, about your age, stood to your right. 

"Oh, hey. Are you okay?" She questioned, appearing concerned.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's not exactly the first time it's happened." You responded, somewhat joking.  
"Same goes for me. I'm Alex by the way." She replied, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.  
"I'm Y/N, nice to meetcha." She held your hand out, and you shook it gratefully.  
"So, what class have you got homeroom in?" The unknown brunette asked you.  
"Uhh, R/N I think." You answered.  
"Oh uhm, nice, me too." She said, clearly wanting to say something more but lacking the courage.  
"How about we walk there together?" You asked for her.  
"Sounds great! Uhm- I mean, sounds cool." She corrected herself, trying to act nonchalant.  
"Pfft-" You sniggered slightly.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"Nothing, nothing, let's go." You reassured her it was nothing.  
"Whatever." She muttered, putting her hands in her trouser pockets and walking to homeroom with you by her side.

Overall, the classes were nothing special, just the same boring old classes you'd find anywhere in the world, but you did get to sit with Alex since she usually sat on her own, which certainly made things a hell of a lot better. You went home, happy you'd made an amazing new friend, but you couldn't shake the feeling that what she made you feel wasn't just platonic. You shook it off as new day jitters..

A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I haven't written anything in months, so excuse me if I'm a little rusty. Plus this is just some self-indulgent fun writing so excuse it if it's overly cheesy/dumb at any point lol


	2. Friend's House

D/N - Dad's Name  
L/N - Last Name

~ A few months later ~ 

The last bell rang, signalling it was the end of the day. You grabbed your backpack, and as you were about to walk out the class, Alex grabbed your hand, almost causing you to trip, but she didn't let go.

"Uhm, sorry." She apologised, looking down awkwardly.  
"I-It's fine, how come you grabbed my hand though?" You chuckled softly and questioned.  
"Uhhh.. It gets super crowded out there and I don't wanna lose you! That's it!" She exclaimed.  
"Okayyy, let's go before it gets dark." You didn't really believe her, but couldn't be bothered to question it.

Once you were past the stairs as the front of the school, you checked your phone to see that your Dad had texted you,

"Hey kiddo, I'm working late tonight so I asked my friends wife to pick you up, their kids go to this school.

She's called Claire Dunphy, drives a big, black family-carrier kinda thing. You'll be having dinner at theirs, I'll pick you up whenever I get off work." - Sent 14:23

"Love ya xx" - Sent 14:24

You sighed loudly, and shook your head, your dad tended to do this. Alex stopped walking and turned to you, a confused look plastered on her face. 

"Something up?" She asked, a little worried.  
"Gotta find some lady called Claire Dunphy. My dad's working late so I'm stuck with them till he clocks off, whenever that is." You complained.  
"O-Oh, well, my mom's name is Claire Dunphy, so.." She admitted, smiling softly at you.  
"Wait, seriously?" You questioned, not taking her seriously.  
"Yeah. Guess you're stuck with me for a while." She reassured you and joked.  
"Oh hell yeah! I thought I'd be stuck with a bunch-a weirdos all evening! How come you never told me your last name sooner?" You grinned brightly and enveloped Alex in a hug. Her face went a bright red, not that you could see it.  
"I didn't think it was important.." She muttered, burying her face in your shoulder.

"See mom, I told you Alex was a lesbian!" Some girl, presumably Alex's sister, rolled down the window and shouted.  
"I am not a lesbian Haley! S-Shut up!" Alex pulled apart from the hug, but held onto your hand, and retorted.  
"Haley, leave your sister alone. She'll find that one out in her own time." Claire scolded Haley, and muttered, but loud enough that you and Alex could hear her.  
"Mom!" Alex groaned.  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But really, who's that girl you're holding hands with?" Claire pointed to you.  
"I'm Y/N L/N, are you Claire Dunphy?" You introduced yourself, Alex letting go of your hand.  
"Yup, I take it you're D/N's daughter?" Claire asked, already knowing the answer.  
You nodded.  
"Well are you two gonna get in the car or am I gonna have to get arrested by the parking lady again?" Claire made what you assumed to be a joke, but nobody else seemed to laugh.  
"Uhh what?" You asked, hoping it really was a joke.  
"It's better you don't ask." Alex sighed, and opened the car door for you.


	3. Miscommunication

After a fairly quick drive, you arrived at the Dunphy household. You were pretty anxious, and your face probably said the same thing. Alex saw your troubled expression, and held your hand after you got out the car.

"I'm sorry but how is Alex not a lesbian?" Haley asked, crossing her arms.  
"Shut it Haley! You-" Alex was about to argue back but you squeezed her hand and smiled softly at her, your smile melted her heart.

She had no idea how you made her so happy, I mean, she couldn't have a crush on you, right? She'd only known you for a few months, and she wasn't gay, she told herself that maybe she was just losing it.

"Stop fighting you guys, come inside. Alex, show Y/N to your room and have fun. You two, do whatever you want, I'm gonna go cook dinner. And stop bullying each-other for once, we have a guest!" Claire demanded, holding the door open for you all.

"I'm sure you and your friend are gonna have fun, right Alex?" Haley teased.  
"Haley! Don't be like that!" Alex retorted quickly, not liking the insinuation.  
"Hm? Whaddya mean?" You didn't get it at first.  
"Oh my god, is your friend a little kid?" Haley mocked you, and laughed.  
"Just go away Haley!" Alex shouted, and you realised what Haley had meant, your face going a bright red.  
"Whatever, go play with your girlfriend!" Haley teased and walked into the living room, whereas Alex stomped up stairs, still holding your hand.  
"I will!" She turned back around immediately realising what she'd just said, "Wait! You know that's not what I meant."  
"Sure!" Haley shouted back from the living room.

"Sorry about her.." She apologised awkwardly, sitting on her bed.  
"It's okay, siblings are just like that I guess." You chuckled softly, and sat facing her with your legs crossed.  
"Oh, do you have any?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I have an older sister, she's in college so I don't see her much. I haven't seen her in ages, so I don't talk about her much." You explained, feeling a little down at the mention of her, since you did somewhat miss her being around.  
"Cool, so do you wanna read a book, or..?" Alex questioned, looking down at her, also crossed, legs awkwardly.  
"I mean, I don't read much, but I wouldn't mind.." You rubbed the back of your neck and admitted.  
"W-Wait, really?" Her face lit up once you agreed.  
"If it makes you happy, I don't mind." You grinned  
Alex's face went a bright red, and she leaned in close to you. Even your face was now a tomato-red. The moment was soon interrupted by Haley, who opened the door and laughed when she saw the two of you,  
"I knew it!"  
"I-I was just grabbing the book behind Y/N! I swear!" Alex said.

As Alex leaned forward, attempting to grab the book she used as an excuse, she lost balance and caused you to fall onto your back. She was now pinning you down, and on top of you.

"Oh.My.God." Haley screeched with laughter.  
"I-Uhm." You stuttered, unable to speak and your face going red.  
"S-Sorry.." Alex apologised, her face going red too.  
"It's okay.." You muttered, staring back into the eyes of the girl above you.

Haley's intense laughter was suddenly stopped when Alex's mother, Claire, entered the room,  
"Hey girls, dinner's ready! Oh- I think I've interrupted something. I'm gonna go plate stuff up, come down when you're done with whatever you're doing.."

Haley burst out laughing, even more than earlier.

Alex sat up, and ran after Haley, seething with her annoying elder sister. You just trailed behind slowly, still incredibly flustered from before.


	4. Dinner

You followed the fighting girls into the dining room, 

"H-Hey, nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Dunphy, I'm Y/N, a friend of Alex's.." You awkwardly introduced yourself.  
"Nice to meet you too, call me Phil!" Mr Dunphy responded enthusiastically.  
"Okay, great to meetcha Phil." You felt more at ease with how welcoming Phil was.  
"Yeah, call me Claire. And I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you and Alex were doing." Claire replied, feeling the awkwardness too.  
"Actually-" You were about to explain what really happened until,  
"THEY WERE TOTALLY DOING IT MOM!" Haley shouted, still fighting with Alex.  
"No we weren't!" Alex shouted over her.  
"Alex just went to grab a book behind me and lost her balance, sorry if you got the wrong impression there.." You explained, chuckling a little.  
"Oh, well, that's a much better reason. I'd just rather Alex got a lock for the door if she was going to do what I thought she was doing.." Claire responded, it was unclear if she was joking or not.  
"How many times do I have to say it? I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING." Alex retorted, annoyed.  
"Okay honey, we believe you, let's just sit down and enjoy our meal." Phil sighed and told her.  
"And I don't wanna hear anymore arguing out of the two of you. Sorry if it's been hectic for you Y/N." Claire scolded Alex and Haley.  
"Ahaha, it's totally fine." You reassured her.  
"I'm just surprised Alex even has a friend." Luke laughed.  
"Luke!" Alex shouted at him.

Besides the beginning argument, the actual dinner was pleasant and uneventful. You got to know that Phil was a realtor, Haley had recently broken up with her boyfriend, Dylan and that Alex had once kissed a random boy on his doorstep to prove she wasn't a lesbian. That story kind of hurt you, for some reason. You couldn't figure out what on God's Earth was causing you to be jealous of a boy from years gone by, but your heart hurt each and every time she said she wasn't gay. Little did you know, she wasn't exactly telling the truth.

After the dinner, you and Alex went upstairs to her shared room with Haley and you managed to convince her to watch a movie with you instead of studying. She already had all her homework finished so it's not like it'd be an issue. By the time the movie finished, it was around 8pm and your dad called..


	5. Sleepover?

By the time the movie finished, it was around 8pm and your dad called,

"Hey Y/N."  
"Oh, hey Dad, what's up?"  
"I've just been given an extra case and it's due in two days time, so I can't pick you up. I won't be going home either by the looks of it, haha."  
"Oh, okay."  
"I already called Phil and he said it was perfectly fine for you to stay over so you'll have to stay there tonight. I really am sorry kiddo, but duty calls!"  
"Pfft- I guess it does, I'll see you tomorrow, or whenever, Dad."  
"Yeah, see you then. Love you, bye."  
"Love you too, bye."

"Who was that?" Alex asked curiously.  
"I take it you were reading the credits like a dork rather than listening?" You teased.  
"You guessed it, now who was it?" She asked again.  
"My Dad, he says he's been given another case due super soon so he can't pick me up. Looks like you're stuck with me till tomorrow." You explained.  
"What does your dad even do?" Alex questioned, wondering what could make him this busy.  
"He's an Environmental Lawyer. Whatever that means." You said.  
"I think my Uncle Mitchell does the same thing.. Wait- Does that mean you're staying over here tonight?" Alex finally clicked onto what it meant.  
"Yup!" You nodded.  
"Yay!" She hugged you tightly.

You grinned, she did too. Seeing her so happy made you happy too.

~ A few hours later, around 10pm ~

"It's probably time we get to sleep, sorry, I just don't wanna be super tired for school tomorrow. Plus I have my Grandpa's barbecue-sleepover-thing tomorrow night." Alex explained apologetically.  
"Okay, fair enough, where should I sleep..?" You asked, unsure of what to do.  
"I asked Mom that earlier and she said that we should just sleep in the same bed, if you're okay with that..?" She responded nervously.  
"Yeah, of course." It's not like you were going to say no, the mysterious feeling in your heart wouldn't have let you.  
"Oh, and you don't have any pyjamas, do you?" Alex realised and asked.  
"Nope." You shook your head.  
"You can wear some of mine, hold on. I'll find you some." She walked over to her drawers and soon pulled out a white and blue striped set on pyjamas, "These okay?"  
"Mhm." You took them from her and went to the bathroom to change, and Alex changed in her room since Haley was still downstairs watching TV.

The pyjamas were pretty big on you, but you didn't mind since they were pretty comfy. You yawned and began walking back to the room, and you opened the door a crack before noticing that Alex was still changing. Her gorgeous, long, black hair lay softly along her pale back. You stared for a couple of seconds before hearing footsteps on the stairs, jolting you out of your trance. You shut the door, and turned around to see Luke. He waved at you and smiled slightly, clearly tired, walking into his room.

A minute or so later, you knocked, and Alex said it was okay for you to come in.

She was already in bed reading a book. She patted part of the bed beside her, so you snuggled in next to her,  
"Whatcha reading?"  
"Little Women, I just started it so you can read it with me if you want?" She offered.  
"Sure, why not." You agreed.

You read it for about half an hour before falling asleep, leaning on her shoulder. Alex didn't notice until she stopped reading, deciding it was time to sleep, and turned to you. She didn't exactly want to move you, so she put the book down, lay down and put her arm around you, trying not to wake you. She turned the light off, and kissed you gently on your head, before falling asleep herself. Little did she know that you'd been awake since she put the book down, but you were too groggy to open your eyes.

Haley had gone to a party, and didn't sneak back in until 2am. She saw the two of you, and as much as she wanted to take a picture of it and tease her sister, she was somewhat glad Alex wasn't alone anymore. It was weirdly sweet for her to see the two of you together.


	6. Pancakes for Breakfast!

The next morning you woke up unable to move, entangled in someone's arms. Groggily, you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and yawned, turning to see it was Alex's arms wrapped around you, causing you to become quite flustered. As nervous as it made you, you still didn't want to move. It was comfortable and warm. Plus, you felt safe, it was so much better not sleeping alone. You snuggled back into her arms, sighing in contentment.

That comfort lasted for about a minute before her alarm blared loudly, startling the both of you and causing Haley to groan loudly from across the room. After hitting the alarm off, Alex went to stretch but realised she was holding you and became just as flustered as you were, if not more so,  
"I- Uhm.. Sorry Y/N!"   
"Aha, it's okay, I- Uhm, didn't really mind.." You muttered, burying your face in her shoulder.  
"Oh-" Alex tried to speak before Haley interrupted,  
"Can you guys flirt somewhere else?! I have a raging hangover.."   
"A. We weren't flirting. B. Stop getting drunk all the time if you don't want a hangover." Alex retorted, irritated.  
"At least I have a social life!" Haley argued.  
"I do too!" Alex responded.  
"Your girlfriend doesn't count." Haley grumbled, sitting up to face Alex.  
"I have other friends!" Alex debated, trying to prove a point.  
"Like who?" Haley quizzed sceptically.  
"Uh-" Alex fumbled over her words for a moment before finally spitting out, "Ben..?"  
"The dude's like 50, come on. Also, you probably should've denied having a girlfriend." Haley mumbled, running her hands through her dishevelled hair.  
"Whatever, you'll keep saying it whether I deny it or not, why should I care?" Alex responded, dignified.  
Haley laughed slightly and said, "Someone's changed their tune. You usually go batshit."  
"Ugh, I don't care. I'm gonna get ready. You should go down for breakfast Y/N, I'll be down too in a minute, I heard Luke and Dad shout something about pancakes." Alex advised you, squeezing your hand softly.  
"Oh, sweet! I'll see you in a minute then, pancakes here I come!" You exclaimed, jumping out of bed and sprinting downstairs.

~ Alex's POV ~

After Y/N left, I decided I had to get some advice and when it comes to relationships, Haley's pretty much my only option,  
"Hey Haley..?"  
"What, dork? Can't you see I'm suffering..?" Haley groaned, clearly very hungover.  
"Yeah, yeah. Look, I need some advice.." I brushed over her complaining.  
"Ugh, what's up? Don't tell me you're dating Ben?" She turned to me with a concerned look on her face.  
"Oh, God no. It's about Y/N.." I responded, clearly embarrassed.  
"Ohh, so you like her then?" Haley responded in a "matter-of-fact" tone.  
"I- No! Uhm.. Well.." I began to mutter and fumble with my words.  
"Spit it out." She was obviously too tired to put up with my mental gymnastics to avoid saying the truth.  
"Okay, fine. You're right, I have a stupid crush on her." I caved and admitted, burying my face into my hands.  
"Figured. You look at her all starry-eyed, like she's the only girl in the world." Haley laughed, but in a soft way, rather than the usual teasing manner.  
"Oh God. Am I that obvious?" I looked up at her, worried.  
"Kinda? She seems more oblivious than you, so I imagine she doesn't know. But even still, she looks at you the same way. If you like her, just tell her." She said, trying her best to be empathetic.  
"But what if she says no? And then she doesn't wanna be friends anymore?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.  
"If she says no, take the rejection and live with it, that's just life. But if she doesn't wanna be friends after that, then you know she's probably not a great person that should be in your life." Haley replied as though it was obvious.  
"I mean, yeah, that does sorta make sense.. Wow, you're actually pretty great with advice." I responded, a little stunned with how easily she solved my problem.  
"I know. Now go downstairs." Haley demanded.  
"Jeez, no need to be so pushy." I waved my hand dismissively at her and began to walk toward the door.  
"I'm not, Y/N went downstairs in just your shirt, you do realise how that's gonna look, right?" Haley gestured toward the door.  
"Oh shit." I muttered, and sprinted down the stairs.

~ A few minutes earlier ~ Your POV ~

Excited at the prospect of pancakes, you raced downstairs to see Phil singing a song about pancakes, with a pan and a bottle of pancake mix at his disposal,  
"Good morning Phil!" You smiled happily at him.  
"Hm? Oh, mornin' Y/N! You want some?" He stopped flipping the pancakes for a second to respond.  
"Yeah, that'd be awesome, thanks!" You answered, leaning on the kitchen island.  
Claire walked in, looking tired,  
"Good morning Claire!" You grinned brightly and greeted her.  
"Morning, Y/N." She replied groggily, before turning back to face you quickly, "I'm afraid to ask why you're just wearing Alex's shirt.."  
"Oh, she leant it to me since I didn't bring any spare pyjamas with me." You explained casually.  
"Phew.." Claire let out a sigh of relief.  
Alex suddenly came sprinting into the kitchen,   
"Mom! I know it looks weird that Y/N's just in my shirt but-"  
"She already explained it to-" Claire was cut off before she could say more.  
"We didn't do anything inappropriate, I swear!" Alex exclaimed awkwardly.  
"Nobody was thinking that until you said it." Luke shouted from the dining table.  
"Oh." Alex's face went bright red, "So, I heard we're having pancakes!"  
"Mhm, I'm makin' em!" Phil ignored the awkward atmosphere and broke the tension.  
"You having some, Y/N?" Alex asked, leaning on the counter next to you.  
"What do you think, my love?" You asked, leaning in and whispering in her ear.  
"What did you call me..?" Alex asked, blushing.  
"Oh- Uhm- I was just kidding, aha.. ha.." You tried to play it off as a joke, realising how real those advances were made you nervous.

Despite the many slip-ups that morning, the breakfast was fairly pleasant, and Claire happily dropped you, Alex, Haley and Luke off at school afterwards.


	7. Fighting Back

!TW! - Just for this chapter - Homophobic Slur/Derogatory Language

Most classes were uneventful and boring, plus you cheated off of Alex in the Chemistry exam so that was a winner. That was until it hit lunch, and the two of you were sat outside in the field. You were leaning on her shoulder, and she was holding your hand as you chatted about everything and nothing.

That was until the three bullies from your first day came storming over. They called you names on the daily, but they never bothered you that much, except for what they did today.  
"Hey, look, I told you they were a couple of f***!" The tallest boy shouted.  
"Pathetic, Dunphy couldn't get a boyfriend so I guess she just turned gay!" The blonde girl joined in.  
"Shut up." You grumbled.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear it over the sound of your carpet munching!" The shorter boy mocked.  
"I said, shut the fuck up!" Before you could think about what you were doing, you swung arm at the tallest guy, hitting him in the stomach. He wheezed and hunched over in pain.  
"Oh, you'll pay for that, fuck-face!" The blonde girl shouted, before throwing a punch at you and missing. The shorter boy soon joined in too.

You managed to win against the tallest boy, since he was incredibly weak, and the girl gave up easily since she didn't want to mess up her hair, but the shorter-boy managed to hit you particularly hard in the face, causing your nose to bleed. After the two bullies got bored, and hurt, they left, meaning the shorter-boy left with them. Alex was too scared to fight back, but you could tell she felt awful.

"Hey, Alex, what's wrong?" You walked back over to where you were sat, and plonked back down on the grass.  
"I should be asking you that! Your nose looks broken or something!" Alex responded, worry coating her voice.  
"It's not that bad, just a little bit of blood.." You replied, rubbing the back of your neck and smiling awkwardly.  
"I have tissues in my pocket, here." She handed them to you, and you cleaned the blood off of your face.  
"Thanks, what's say we skip the last class or two and go back to mine..? My dad won't be back for a while, and I'm pretty sure he has a first-aid kit." You suggested, despite knowing it was a long-shot.  
"Usually, I'd always say no, but it's near Christmas so we're not doing anything important so maybe.." She stayed sat, thinking for a second, "Oh screw it. Why not? Let's go!"  
"Sweet, you can easily climb over the gates here and my place isn't far." You grabbed her hand and began walking over to the gates, excited.  
"C-Cool!" Alex replied, stuttering.


	8. Patching it up

!TW! - Mention of wounds, not overly serious ones or a detailed description though.

After a rather confusing walk home, since you periodically had to tip your head back to stop your nose bleeding, you grabbed the spare key from under the doormat and entered your house.

"Sorry the place is so bare right now, we did only move here a few months back and my dad's super busy.. Feel free to make yourself at home though, the couch is through there if you wanna sit down. I'm gonna go find the first-aid kit, 'kay?"  
"Sure, be careful not to hurt yourself anymore.."  
You nodded, and soon found the kit in one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Got it!" You shouted to Alex triumphantly, before sitting down on the couch beside her.  
"Do you want me to bandage it up?" Alex asked.  
"Why would I need to bandage my nose?" You questioned, confused.  
"Not that, didn't you notice..? You have a pretty bad cut on your arm, and a cut on your face." She pointed to said injuries.  
"Oh, I guess I didn't notice, I'd be super grateful if you did bandage my arm up then.." You chuckled softly.

She smiled sympathetically at you, before getting some product out of the first-aid kit to sterilise your cut.  
"Ouch!" you yelped at the way the steriliser stung.  
"Sorry, but it has to be done.." She apologised.  
"I know, I know." You muttered, pouting.

She was soon done with your arm, and your nose had stopped bleeding and hurting. She picked out a plaster from the kit and peeled the back off, leaning in close to your face. You could feel her warm breath on your cheek. Carefully, she placed the plaster on the cut on your cheek, but she didn't lean back. 

Nervously, you looked down at her lips, as she did yours, and looked back up at her dazzling eyes.  
"Screw it.." She muttered before cupping your face with her hands gently and kissing you.


	9. Finally

She pulled away, both of you blushing a red that would've put strawberries to shame.  
"S-Sorry! that was super out-of-line and I-" You cut her nervous rambling off by kissing her back.

"I like you, dork.." You retorted.  
"Really..?" She asked, unsure.  
"Of course, what about you wouldn't I like? You're intelligent, gorgeous, funny and sweet. I couldn't have asked for someone better to fall for.." You confessed everything you'd been feeling for so long.  
"W-Wow.. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.." She mumbled, sniffling like she was going to cry.

The sweet moment was interrupted by Alex's phone ringing, it was her mom,  
"Hey Mom.."  
"No, Y/N got in a fight so we were allowed to go home early."  
"No, I'm not lying. Look, I'll come back now."  
"Alright, see you soon, love you, bye.."

She turned to you, "Sorry, my mom wants me to go home now.."  
"That's okay, I get it. Let me know when you're free next and we can hang out soon." You smiled softly.  
"Yeah, I will." She nodded and stood up from the couch.  
Before she could walk away, you grabbed her hand and said, "Oh, and about the kiss, does this mean we're, y'know.. a thing now?"  
"I mean, if you want us to be..?" She responded nervously.  
"I'd want nothing more." You happily agreed.  
"Uhm- Great! I'll see you later!" Alex smiled brightly, my God you loved her smile, it was so cute.  
"See ya!" You walked her out, and locked the door after she left to go home.

~ Alex's POV ~

"I managed to get home pretty quickly, since I didn't live super far away from Y/N's home. I hope they're okay. God, I can't wipe the stupid smile off of my face. I guess I'm just not used to having my feelings reciprocated." I thought to myself.

I stepped into the house to immediately be greeted my mom's annoyed expression.  
"Uhh, hey Mom.." I greeted her awkwardly.  
She sighed, "I was gonna scold you but you never usually do anything rebellious so I'll let this one go. How come you're smiling so much?"  
"Oh, no reason! I'm just happy I guess!" I tried to come up with an excuse, but I'm an awful liar.  
"Alright, I don't believe you but I won't push further. So, you remember we have Grandpa's sleepover-barbecue tonight right?" Mom questioned.  
"Of course." I responded nonchalantly.  
"He called and said we could all invite one guest each." Mom informed me.  
"That's weird, Grandpa Jay hates new people.." I replied, it was weird.  
"That's what I said, but he brushed it off and said he was just in a social mood." Mom said.  
"Did you actually talk to Grandpa or a different man?" I joked.  
"I know. So I called Gloria and apparently he tried to do the shopping for the barbecue online ad ordered way too much." She explained.  
I laughed and said, "That's more like Grandpa."  
"Yup, so who're you inviting." Mom asked.  
"Y/N." I answered definitively.  
"Alright, I'll giver her Dad a call, since he should be home by now, and ask." Mom stood up to go grab the phone.  
"Alright." I nodded and went upstairs to my room, I still couldn't stop smiling.

"What're you so happy about, nerd?" Haley questioned, squinting her eyes suspiciously at me.  
"You remember how you told me to confess this morning..?" I replied.  
"Duh. Do I look like I have dementia?" She retorted sarcastically.  
"Well, after she fought off a couple of bullies, she got sorta injured, so we went back to her place and I patched her up.." I trailed off a little.  
"And?" Haley impatiently asked.  
"We sorta ended up kissing.." I caved and told her the truth awkwardly.  
"Finally you got some!" Haley laughed, but she seemed happy for me at least.  
"Oh God please don't phrase it like that Haley." I buried my face in my hands and mumbled.

A/N - Sorry if this is more of a filler chapter, imma need a lil more time before I get any more chapters out, you'll have to bear with me lmao


End file.
